


Her Boys

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was rare, and would become rarer soon, but Levy enjoyed the quiet time she and Panther Lily had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> based on an askbox prompt for brotp Levy/Lily so haha.

It could take a child to tell the pregnancy was hell on Levy body and mind. Especially now in the later months, which made it hard for her to move or walk for long periods (or really short ones too). It came now with Gajeel needing to take on more jobs to have money to cover once the babies were born, Panther Lily stayed behind to help Levy out.

The older exceed didn’t mind this at all, him and Levy were friends and enjoyed each others company. But of course pregnancy seemed to make Levy more sensitive or quick to anger, or she slept most of the time a book laid over her heavy belly. Lily had been sitting next to her conversing until he realized she was silent, only to see the scene before him casing him to give a small smile.

Because of her difficult pregnancy Levy had to sit up with pillows behind or around her to be comfortable since laying on her back or side caused her discomfort. Lily had moved his paw touching her stomach before turning and resting his back against it. Some reason it felt better or more protective to sit like this when she was asleep or hanging out when Gajeel wasn’t there. He didn’t give it much thought as he closed his eyes, his small arms crossed over his chest.

Lily hadn’t seen that Levy had woken up when he touched her stomach, her brown eyes half lidded as she smiled slightly. Lifting her hand she touched his head, he had fallen asleep already. It was amusing seeing a war torn solider become softer over the time that he was this comfortable. Him and Gajeel really were perfect for each other.

With a huff she moved slightly grateful he was as close so she could leaned as much as she could over to him, her lips touching his ears in a kiss, pulling back with a smile as she grabbed and closed the book she had laid on her belly.

“Oi! I want a kiss too.” A voice came from the door causing Levy to laugh as Gajeel walked over, kicking his shoes and coat off, dropping the grocery bag he had on the floor; Moving so he leaned over her for a kiss as well.

“Big baby.” Was all she said as she complied.

Levy loved her boys.


End file.
